Diario de una infidelidad
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: 'No quiero perder a ninguna de ellas' esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Sasuke dedicadas a su diario donde escribe la pasión y el dolor que conlleva el engañar a su esposa con una amiga de la familia. Sentimientos encontrados, dramatismo, ansiedad y demás, ira plasmando lentamente en las páginas de su diario, el único lugar donde puede exponer sus temores sin restricciones. Lemmon
1. VICTIMA

Antes que nada **NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

¡Hola niños!, bien antes de que lean mi nuevo trabajo quiero decirles que es debido a que hace unos días cumplí dos años como escritora de Fanfiction, así que ha pesar de las tareas, los próximos exámenes y demás quise traerles una nueva historia, lo cual me parece curioso es contarles como se dio, ya que m maestra de los sábados (estudio la doble carrera) me dejo como tarea el diario de un hombre con una doble vida, lo curioso es que me metí demasiado en el papel que, bueno este es el producto, de esa tarea, al principio le di un nombre, pero cuando caí en la cuenta había usado a Sasuke hahaha bueno, algo más que quiero decirles y para darle cierto sabor a la historia, es que no revelaré a ningún personaje hasta el final. Solo Sasuke ira contando lo que pasa frente a sus ojos, sí, abra el triangulo amoroso, no, no daré ninguna pista de quienes son los personajes que se involucran. Es un diario, así que abra sobre nombres tal vez de características de algunas de ellas, pero los confundiere apropósito. Sin más disfruten de la lectura.

**ACLARACIONES**: Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. Yo solo hice con mi "grata imaginación" xDD la historia usando los personajes. Sasuke será el narrador de la historia.

ADVERTENCIAS:**escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~VICTIMA~**

12 de abril de 2014

Estoy de vuelta, no sé exactamente que es lo que hago aquí, no sé exactamente que es lo que quiero lograr permaneciendo de esta manera, solo sé, que… _ella_ me calma, estamos de vuelta en el lugar que había dicho que no regresaríamos, estamos en este lugar de mala muerte, en ese lugar donde paso lo que simplemente pensamos que era la consecuencia de una borrachera, algo considerado como un error, un maldito error del que despertamos de una noche a otra, con confusión, con sentimientos encontrados, con algo tan en verosímil. Tan absurdo, tan estúpido y jodido. Y sin embargo, seguimos con el flirteo, con ese juego silencioso, en donde amábamos la manera en que podíamos jugar con el otro, el engatusamiento, el brillo malicioso en los ojos, era como si algún demonio lujurioso se hubiera instalado en nosotros provocando esa necesidad de estar volver a nuestro encuentro, a la necesidad de sentirnos, escuchar sus gemidos, provocar ese efecto tan febril que emerge la maldita bestia que hay en mí.

—Sasuke… —murmura mi nombre, mientras bombeo en su interior, sus ojos, se van entrecerrando con fuerza, sus manos se dirigen en mi espalda, rasguñándome con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos, lo cual hace que mi gemido se quede atascado en mi garganta.

Me gusta que haga cuando hace eso, me gusta cuando me pide, cuando suplica por mí, me inquieta, y lo sabe, juega conmigo, con mi posición, con la necesidad que tengo de calmar mi sed, mi lujuria, es un vil pasatiempo nuestro. Gime mi nombre entre murmurios, dice algo incomprensible, mientras sigo empujando dentro de ella con fuerza, con pasión, con desbordantes movimientos. Necesito mi liberación y por mucho que odie admitirlo sé que ella me la dará. Solo ella me la puede dar en estos momentos. Desciendo mi rostro a la altura de su rostro, mientras sus manos siguen explorando con urgencia y necesidad mi cuerpo, la manera en que me acaricia me parece excitante y a la vez repulsiva. Es estúpido. Es simplemente ese algo que quisieras desaparecer pero que simplemente no puedes, es como si fuera un vicio, primero lo experimentas por curiosidad con el paso del tiempo te convences a ti mismo que tomarlo de vez en cuando es bueno, poco a poco lo haces más a menudo hasta que te das cuenta que es necesario su consumo cada maldito día.

Es un vil martirio. Es como si me gustara ser la víctima y el que infligía el dolor al mismo tiempo. Es codicioso, es una maldita necesidad enfermiza. Estoy seguro que si alguien supiera de qué se trata, harían lo mismo, simplemente… dejarse llevar por esta maldita mierda.

—Ya casi —susurra con anhelo, las estocadas son más rápidas, al igual que mis maldiciones, esta es la manera en que puedo desahogarme, solo así puedo seguir al final del día antes de llegar a casa y…—¡Sasukeee! —grita mi nombre mientras siento como se retuerce debajo de mí y como mi liberación va acompañada de la suya. Me dejo caer encima de ella, aunque no del todo, lentamente me retiro de ella, quitándome el condón de mi eje con cuidado, este ha sido el tercero de la noche, esperamos ambos sumidos en el silencio, tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones, fingiendo que esto no está mal, que moralmente no hacemos daño a nadie, pero es una agridulce mentira que nos gusta creer. Es imposible como cada día podemos ver a la cara a… bueno a esa persona y fingir que las cosas están bien. Me incorporo lentamente de mi lugar buscando mi ropa en el suelo, dejo la cama exponiendo mi desnudez sin vergüenza alguna, me giro para mirarla, me da la espalda, pero sabe que la miro, lo sé por la manera en que su cuerpo parece agitado nuevamente, giro mi rostro y me doy cuenta de que no quiero tampoco salir de aquí, es como si quisiera permanecer en la mentira aunque fuera un poco más. Esto es malo. No debo hacerlo, no debe esto ser, pero es imposible, lo odio, porque me hace rebajar a mis instintos carnales, por el deseo de estrechar su cuero junto al mío y hacerme olvidar todas mis mierdas, aunque esta es la peor de todas.

—…—giro nuevamente mi rostro y la veo, está sentada sobre la cama tapándose con la sábana, su rostro no muestra emoción alguna, es como si entendiera mi pesar—, es tarde. —dice finalmente con cierto deje de dolor en su voz.

—Lo sé —me mira de arriba abajo, esta vez sin intención sexual alguna.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Creo que sabes perfectamente en que o en quien estoy pensando —respondo a la defensiva haciendo que dibuje en su rostro un intento de sonrisa.

—Deberías irte —susurra apenas.

—te llevare a tu casa.

—esta bien, puedo coger un taxi, tú debes llegar antes —dice alzándose de brazos, se levanta cubriéndose con la blanca sábana, mientras en el suelo rebusca su ropa, sin más que decir empiezo a colocarme la mía lentamente, empezando por mis boxes, mientras van seguidos de mis pantalones, la camisa de manga larga, la corbata con la que lucho para poder atar de nuevo el nudo, frunzo el entrejo dándome por vencido sintiéndome tan exasperado. Cuando de pronto siento sus manos sobre mis pechos subiendo hasta mi cuello, acodando el nudo, evitando mi mirada. Jugando sucio con mi cuerpo ante su sutil tacto. —… ¿también lo ata así? —murmura cerca de mi rostro levantándolo para ver sus expresivos ojos. Trago grueso e intento por todos lo menos no responder a su cuestión, pero es obvio que ya intuye la respuesta—, ¿Cómo está?

—creo que está de más hablar de ese tema en estos momentos —me retiro de ella, caminando hacia mi saco, cuando me doy la vuelta me doy cuenta de que sigue desnuda y esta vez, la sábana ya no está cubriendo su cuerpo, lo que hace que mi miembro hormiguee.

—Quédate un poco más —suplica, su mirada me dice mucho pero su rostro sigue impasible de mostrar algo más. Me acerco a ella, la tomo salvajemente de la cintura y la beso en los labios. Me muevo sobre ella, con fuerza, con posesión, la aprieto contra mí, abarcando mis manos sobre su cuerpo, y antes de darme cuenta la levanto de su lugar y sube sus largas piernas enrollándolas en mis caderas. Su lengua penetra mi boca, explorándome, buscando un alivio, una especie de éxtasis que nos ayude a entender porque hacemos esto, la acuesto sobre la cama, sus cabellos están regados, su cuerpo parece sonrosado, su respiración es agitada y de pronto me doy cuenta que la mía es exactamente igual—, quédate —suplica una vez más. Estoy por responderle cuando mi celular empieza a sonar de la nada, ambos giramos el rostro a su dirección, pero lo dejamos de lado cuando siento su mirada sobre mí.

—Lo siento —suelto mientras ella arruga el entrejo.

—Está bien, es tu prioridad ante todo —cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras acaricio su cara, es absolutamente hermosa. No puedo decir con exactitud qué fue lo que me atrajo de ella, solo sé que mi necesidad de consumirla es cada vez mayor, me incorporo dejándola en la cama. Dejo escapar un suspiro, observándola desde mi posición.

—no puedo abandonarla…

—te he dicho miles de veces que no necesitas darme explicaciones, no las necesito.

—tal pareciera que si la necesitaras —me observa con el entrejo fruncido.

—ambos sabíamos que era lo que estábamos jugando con esto, lo que poníamos en peligro, lo mucho que perderíamos y también lo poco que ganaríamos, tenemos un trato que es simple de adivinar, no estas quitándome algo importante, simplemente estas tomando lo que estoy ofreciendo sin más.

—no es un negocio y lo sabes.

—Pues parece que así es Sasuke… —es ahora ella quien suspira cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, tragando grueso. — esto es lo que queríamos, algún día tendremos que elegir exactamente qué es lo que queremos y ese día estará más cerca de nosotros.

—lo sé perfectamente.

— ¿lo sabes? —Dice con ironía—, no me hagas reír, si lo supieras, no nos harías esto, no… —hace una mueca mientras lanza la almohada a su merced contra mí, pero no llega a golpearme. — quisiera que comprendieras la magnitud de esto.

—lo comprendo, sé que lo que pasa, sé perfectamente que es lo que pasa conmigo, contigo incluso… joder no me hagas elegir en estos momentos.

— ¿Por qué no Sasuke? —Dice cruzándose de brazos— porque ambos sabemos que escogerás por encima de todo a…

— ¡YA BASTA! —grito moviéndome sobre ella, besándola con fuerza y necesidad, su cuerpo me recibe sin lucha, sin mucho atrajeo y furia contenida me quita la ropa mientras bebo su cuerpo desnudo, una vez liberada mi erección la penetro sin preámbulos, una… tres… siete, su cuerpo se convulsiona sobre el mío. Sus piernas me abrazan con fuerza, mientras entro y salgo de ella con lujuria, con expectación, con algo que simplemente no sé cómo explicar. — ¿odias esto? —pregunto mientras se mueve debajo mío. — ¿odias que te penetre? ¿Odias que sea solo yo quien te pueda follar? ¿Qué sepa exactamente qué es lo que gusta?

No responde cierra sus ojos, y sus manos recorren mi espalda, pero le detengo agarrando sus manos con las mías. Y la obligo a abrir sus ojos.

— ¿lo odias? —le exijo su respuesta.

—Maldita sea… amo esto —dice mientras se impulsa contra mío, y vemos como mi miembro sale y entra de su cuerpo. Esto es el maldito infierno… y a la vez el cielo.

—gracias por traerme a casa —gira a verme, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, por mi parte no puedo decir nada, me besa en la mejilla y acaricia mi cara con cariño mientras resisto la tentación de tocarla y hacerla mía en el auto como otras veces ha pasado, y creo que se da cuenta de ello, porque murmura algo que es incompresible a mis oídos. Sale del auto, mientras entra a su edificio, no le pierdo de vista ni siquiera cuando detrás de los vidrios de la entrada entra al ascensor.

Trago grueso y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Debería dejar esto, sentar mi cabeza como lo hice hace cuatros años atrás, dejar de ser un maldito crio, creerme una vez más un adulto con responsabilidades, hacer frente a mi situación, pero incluso sé que es eso es imposible. A medida de los años conforme vas creciendo, crees que el ser adulto puede liberarte de ciertas cosas que te fastidian, que te hacen daño y que probablemente planeaste desde chico dejar, el problema es cuando esas cosas te alcanza aun cuando eres ya un adulto, cuando pasan a formar parte de tu vida y no sabes con exactitud que hacer sin necesidad de pedir ayuda a los demás, no porque no seas lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo, sino porque eres demasiado orgulloso para poder intuir que hacer después. Ese es el complejo de la vida de todos, y es la manera en que me siento. No puedes simplemente engañar a los demás con tus mentiras y con tus palabras, porque entonces tienes que ser el primero en engañarte para poder creer la mentira, para poder hacerla después la verdad de tu vida y que sea la misma que te gobierne al paso de los años. Fue así como llegue a este punto en el que aun siendo quien soy no puedo reconocerme más.

No puedo hacerlo porque mi necesidad de seguir con las mentiras es más fuerte que cualquier adicción de algún vicio, es fuerte porque es la única que te deja estar bien contigo mismo, la que te trae felicidad por unos cuantos momentos sin necesidad de mirar atrás y pensar en las cosas que pudieron y no ser, pero entonces te das cuenta que estas arrastrando a personas que te aman y viceversa y cuando quieres romper con el circulo vicioso que estás haciendo, ya no puedes hacer nada más que seguir con la mentira.

Levanto mi cabeza de mi lugar mirando el volante en un punto inexistente, escucho el ruido de los automóviles, los murmullos de las personas que van y vienen en la calle, y es como si de pronto me diera cuenta que me encuentro solo, la sensación de vacío inunda mi mundo por un instante, veo las luces de la ciudad resplandeciendo a la luz de la noche, mientras las nubes tapan parcialmente a la luna. Todo y nada está sucediendo a la vez, todo y nada está pasando en mi vida. Como si estuviera en una especie de estanque tratando de colapsar con mi modo de ser, con mi manera de intuir el significado que es vivir. Suspiro mientras enciendo el auto, tratando de imaginar que es lo que me encontrare en casa. Pero el simple hecho de hacerlo hace que mi cuerpo se tense.

Miro mi mano izquierda, la argolla dorada que sobresale sin más. Como si ese simple anillo me estuviera evidenciando mi falta, como si en silencio me dijera 'le estas dañando', y es una pequeña mierda que me está hiriendo, como si un cuchillo me atravesara y me estuviera desangrando despacio, con dolor, con sarcasmo. Jamás creí en el amor, ni en el matrimonio, siempre me pareció una estupidez el ver a un hombre y a una mujer prometiéndose amor eterno cuando al cabo de algunos años ese amor se terminaría con la indiferencia de ambos, con alguna infidelidad o simplemente con la rutina. Nunca me pareció que eso fuera a sucederme a mí con mi forma de abarca las cosas. Con esa mentalidad que tenía hasta que _ella_ llego a mi vida. Hasta que me encontré mirándola en la distancia como un perfecto idiota celoso, porque en aquel tiempo salía con mi mejor amigo. Sintiéndome como un imbécil cada vez que la besaba, o me contaba como la hacía suya, y fue en ese momento en que no me importo su amistad cuando se la quite desvergonzadamente. Cuando le demostré que tenía mucho más que ofrecerle que el imbécil de mi mejor amigo.

Nuestra amistad resintió, pero pudimos superarlo, ahora no temo de perderla porque llego un momento de mi estupidez donde le pedí que se casara conmigo, en el que le exigí que fuera solo mía, accediendo gustosa por el pedido. Fuimos nosotros dos contra el mundo durante cuatro años, y mírame ahora donde he caído, siéndole infiel con una amiga de la familia, con una mujer que bien podría estar con alguien que le de lo que yo jamás podre darle, porque amo demasiado a mi mujer como para dejarla, para abandonarla, tenemos una vida hecha, hasta el momento sin hijos por petición suya, algo que respeto sin duda, ambos estamos en empezando a explotar nuestro talento en nuestras carreras, sin duda alguna elegí bien a mi compañera de vida y sin embargo…

* * *

Detengo el auto cuando me doy cuenta de que he llegado a casa, lo meto en la cochera metiendo reversa, y viendo como la puerta eléctrica se va alzando, me introduzco en la obscuridad, solo cuando estoy en ella, me atrevo a dejar el auto, caminando hacia la puerta que me conduce a la cocina. Y es entonces cuando la veo, tarareando una canción, mientras corta algo con el cuchillo. Me recargo en la puerta observándola, admirándola, sintiéndome como el imbécil que soy por engañarla. Se da cuenta de que estoy aquí con ella, y se gira solo para sonreírme un poco, deja lo que hace y va a besarme castamente en los labios, aunque se detiene, me mira con sus grandes ojos que transmiten esa inocencia que me encanta, esa ingenuidad que amo, y ese aire de pureza que no he podido corromper del todo. No me dice nada, no hace ni una mueca solo me mira.

—Creí que no llegarías —dice finalmente alejándose de mí.

—Tuve algunos problemas en la oficina —me da la espalda y reanuda su tarea. —creí que Chiyo haría la cena.

—le dije que se fuera, llegue temprano a casa del trabajo, quería cocinar tu platillo favorito.

—no era necesario.

—Por supuesto que lo es —se gira a sonreírme aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos—, déjame complacerte un poco Sasuke —dice intuyendo el doble sentido de sus palabras, lo que hace que ría de lado.

—sabes que no necesitas cocinar para complacerme, hay muchas otras cosas que puedes hacer.

— ¿y eso es…? —dice juguetonamente, mientras apaga la estufa y se va acercando a mí, coloco mis manos en sus caderas y posteriormente en sus pechos, muerdo el lóbulo derecho de su oreja, mientras la levanto con fuerza de su trasera tirando la comida y todo lo que está a nuestra merced. Le abro bruscamente las piernas, mordiendo su cuello. Sé que está mal que haga esto, sé que se dará cuenta que he follado con alguien más porque huelo a sexo, a motel barato, vera los rasguños en mi espalda cortesía de… bueno, cortesía de esa persona, pero en estos momentos necesito tocar a mi mujer. Necesito sentirla explotando alrededor mío, necesito olvidar sus caricias, lo intoxicante de sus besos y la mentira que cree con ella solo para escapar de mi realidad, de esta verdad, de esta mujer que es mi verdad. Abre mi camisa mientras sigue sin expresión alguna, mis caderas se balancean sobre las suyas y ronronea palabras sin que pueda entender el todo. Le arranco las bragas mientras libero mi hombría y la penetro sin más encontrándola húmeda y lista para mí. Se deja caer en la mesa, mientras nos movemos en compás de las penetraciones, veo como sus pechos se mueven, como se aferra a la dura madera, mientras mis manos aprietan sus caderas incitándola a más. El rechinido de la mesa evidencia mi deseo por ella. El deseo de que mi esposa limpie el recuerdo de mi amante y que toda la mierda que hice con ella desaparezca. Cierro mis ojos, siento como me aprieta alrededor de mi duro miembro, sigo bombeando, sin detenerme, haciéndolas más rápidas y fuertes, tocando cada fibra de ella.

Sintiéndola explotar con potencia, con esa maldita necesidad de ambos, me corro dentro suyo, sintiéndome en el jodido cielo.

Estamos en nuestra habitación, esta desnuda y un poco cohibida ante mi mirada sobre su cuerpo, veo las marcas de dientes en sus pechos que comienzan a ponerse morados, también en su cuello, en sus hombros, la he marcado de nuevo como mía. La he hecho mía. Solo mía, rehúye de mí como siempre hace después de que lo hacemos.

— ¿ha sucedido algo de lo que deba saber Sasuke? —dice finalmente mirándome después de un incómodo silencio.

—No —digo cuando es todo lo contrario de lo que quiero decir.

—Está bien —murmura levantándose, dejándome ver como mi semilla escurre de sus piernas. Me siento en la cama mientras la veo ponerse una bata blanca, su cabello cubre parcialmente su rostro.

—iré a prepararme un café, ¿quieres uno? —pregunta y niego con la cabeza. Asiente y desaparece por la puerta. Estoy solo nuevamente, esta vez en la comodidad de mi hogar. Trago grueso, detengo el deseo de ir tras ella y hacerle el amor por sexta ocasión, quiero saber qué es lo que pensó mientras la marcaba, que eran aquellos murmullos. Dejo escapar un frustrante suspiro. Observo con detenimiento nuestra alcoba, en este lugar la he poseído tantas veces, le recalcado en más de una ocasión que la amo, esta vez no ha sido la excepción con la diferencia de las otras ocasiones de que me sincere de verdad con ella. De que la quiero conmigo por siempre pase lo que pase, y sé que es un pensamiento egoísta después de lo que estoy haciendo. Me siento impotente, idiota, estoy engañando a una buena mujer, a una que me ha dado tanto y le he retribuido con tan poco. Es una mierda lo que está pasándome, lo que he provocado, lo que he suscitado. Me pongo mis pantalones de lana, mientras bajo a la cocina.

* * *

La contemplo en la obscuridad. Sosteniendo con ambas manos, la taza que le compre en un viaje de negocios de colores rojizos porque me recordó a ella y su tendencia de ponerse ropa de ese color, acaricia la taza con detenimientos, mientras mira el anillo de bodas, el de compromiso y el que señala nuestra unión bajo dios. Arruga el entrejo con fuerza, con dolor, con ira contenida, me da la espalda y escucho un gimoteo, como si llorara, quiero acércame a ella y abrazarla, porque sé que ha de intuir mi engaño. Pero no me muevo. No hago nada, la miro llorar en silencio sintiéndome como el perfecto imbécil que soy. Tal vez creas que soy un maldito por hacer lo que hago, pero no encuentro la manera de poder salir de este hoyo. Creo que por eso estoy escribiendo esto, tal vez con la esperanza de que un ser invisible me entienda y comprenda la precaria ironía de mi situación. Lo estúpido de mí contenido sentir y la manera en que estoy matando con lentitud y agonía a la mujer de mi vida… a las dos mujeres que dan la misma cara de la moneda pero en diferentes situaciones, en diferentes contextos y en diferentes miradas.

Esa noche me retire dejándola, abandónala que es lo que últimamente hago. Escuchando a cada paso que daba en la escalera como el llanto crecía y crecía y no hacía nada al respecto. No me di cuenta de que mi infierno la estaba comenzando a alcanzar. Tal vez, lo mejor hubiera sido haber parado allí toda mi maldita mierda, el problema fue que no lo hice. No porque no pudiera, sino, porque no quería perderlas… a ninguna de ellas.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el primer capitulo, como he dicho, esto es fruto de una tarea de la que me dejaron, así que de una vez diré que sera corto, porque me pidieron que fuera así, o tal vez lo alargue un poco más dependiendo de lo que me digan y como sea su reacción con el fic.

Se les aprecia muchote~! ¿Me regalan un review? Besos

CiinDii


	2. SOSPECHAS

Antes que nada **NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

¡Hola niños!, bien antes de que lean mi nuevo trabajo quiero decirles como se dio, lo cual me parece curioso es contarles como se dio, ya que m maestra de los sábados (estudio la doble carrera) me dejo como tarea el diario de un hombre con una doble vida, lo curioso es que me metí demasiado en el papel que, bueno este es el producto, de esa tarea, al principio le di un nombre, pero cuando caí en la cuenta había usado a Sasuke hahaha bueno, algo más que quiero decirles y para darle cierto sabor a la historia, es que no revelaré a ningún personaje hasta el final. Solo Sasuke ira contando lo que pasa frente a sus ojos, sí, abra el triangulo amoroso, no, no daré ninguna pista de quienes son los personajes que se involucran. Es un diario, así que abra sobre nombres tal vez de características de algunas de ellas, pero los confundiere apropósito. Sin más disfruten de la lectura. Reedite este capitulo, ya que no me habia fijado que habiado subido el que aun no estaba terminado, disculpen mi error,

**ACLARACIONES**: Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. Yo solo hice con mi "grata imaginación" xDD la historia usando los personajes. Sasuke será el narrador de la historia.

ADVERTENCIAS:**escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia. letras en cursiva hechos del pasado.**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**Guest:** hahahaha gracias por la aceptacion del fic, me alegra mucho el entusiamos en serio :3

**katy: **Gracias mija ya sabes, que se te quiere igual :)

**Lili: **hahaha yo y mi imaginacion, ya sabes, soy loca hermana ;)

**Guest: **ahahahha prometo no tardar tanto y darles buenos capitulos :)

**kikio: **ahahhaha gracias, como he dicho dare pistas, pero tal vez no sean lo que ustedes crean, solo el final les dira si es cada quien, los personajes que sospecharon solo dire, no me gusta el sasukarin asi que dalay. ahahha Gracias y saludos :3

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~SOSPECHAS~**

25 de Julio de 2014

Camino hasta la cocina a paso lento y seguro, pero antes de entrar consigo ver la silueta de mi mujer, sus ojos están atrapados en un punto muerto mientras acaricia la taza de café que tiene entre sus manos, últimamente ha estado demasiado distante de mí, como si algo malo estuviera pasando, aunque no es como si no lo estuviera pasando. Estoy con otra mujer, engaño a mi esposa con una amiga suya, con una buena amiga de la familia. Al principio temí por mi relación con ella, pero al paso de los meses me he dado cuenta de que no tengo nada que perder, mi esposa a pesar de la distancia, no hay día en que me demuestre que me ame y que quiere seguir a mi lado el tiempo que sea necesario, estoy lo bastante seguro de que es solo una fase, un mal momento o solo un efecto secundario de su trabajo, aunque no debo levantar sospechas, no puedo evitar el pensar en que tal vez algún día ella se entere de todo. Aunque espero que ese día este demasiado lejos. Levanta su mirada al escuchar mis pisadas y veo sus hermosos ojos hipnotizantes, taladrándome con esa inocencia que se refleja en ellos cada vez que los veo. La beso en la frente pero no me dice nada. Está en silencio. Hago una especie de mueca pero de igual manera paso de largo de ella.

—… hoy llegare probablemente tarde —empiezo a decir mientras ella sigue sin decirme nada. — es un cliente que quiere que le hable acerca de lo que le podemos ofrecer en la empresa —no hay respuesta, simplemente sorbe un poco de su café mientras cierra sus ojos como sintiera culpa de algo, es entonces cuando me fijo mejor en su aspecto, usa una bata de lana blanca, sus cabellos caen sobre su espalda mientras puedo ver parte de su cuello sonrosada… por la manera en que puedo percibirla, sé que no lleva nada debajo de esa tela—, cariño saldré esta…

—Te escuche la primera vez Sasuke —dice agriamente mientras se aleja un poco de la mesa mirando alternamente entre su reflejo en la ventana y mis ojos.

— ¿te sientes bien?

—lo siento, odio estas fechas —dice como si esperara que le dijera algo que le saque del humor que tiene, pero no lo hago, simplemente me quedo callado, suspira lentamente. —no, Sasuke, no me siento mal, solo… —se queda atascada a la mitad de la oración, entrecierra sus ojos acercándose a mí, toca mi cuello y siento una pequeña sensación de dolor en ella, haciendo que me queje un poco, mi mente me lleva a esa habitación de motel de anoche, mi querida amante me estuvo dejando mordidas en diversas partes de mi cuerpo, haciendo que yo hiciera lo propio con el suyo, en cuanto llegue a casa y vi a mi esposa hice lo que siempre tengo que hacer para olvidarla a ella y a sus toques, haciéndole el amor a mi esposa de una manera tan salvaje y ruin. De la única manera en que puedo poseerla a ella y dejarle en claro que jamás nadie podrá darle lo que yo le doy, y no solo en cuanto a lo sexual, sino que en caricias y suplicas silenciosas le expreso que le amo y que no quiero dejarle ir nunca. Así de egoísta soy con ella. No la dejaré, no quiero, ella es mi mujer. Solo mía. Y pese a que ella nunca se queja de lo que hago con ella en la cama estoy seguro que la lastime puesto que le vi en la noche al final de la acción tomarse una penicilina, mientras fingía que dormía y ella fingía que caminaba al tocador.

— ¿sucede algo? —pregunto un poco nervioso, esto es el colmo, jamás me había puesto nervioso antes, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora? Simplemente debo relajarme y estar tranquilo, ella no se dará cuenta de nada si me mantengo frio, recto, serio. A pesar de que me conoce lo suficiente sé que ella no ha visto esas partes mías que están jodidas y sin lugar a dudas no la planeo llevar ahí. Por lo menos ese es el único lugar al que he dejado entrar a mi amante y probablemente sea la única. Niega con la cabeza y sonríe como suele hacerlo haciendo que me sorprende por el cambio de humor.

—Lo siento —dice tímidamente mientras me da un beso en el lugar que toco. —Creo que anoche me pase de la raya contigo Sasuke, hay un punto negro en un cuello —dice mientras se sonroja, como puedo me recompongo y le sonrió de vuelta.

—no te preocupes, no importa. —digo tratando de serenarme, es como si ella me estuviera poniendo una prueba, una de que definitivamente debo aprobar, ella anoche no me mordió, no me beso ni nada por el estilo, simplemente la hice mía, la tome de una manera tan primitiva que solo el verla desnuda hizo que mis sentidos más animales surgieran en mí. Ella está mintiendo. Puedo sentirlo.

—Claro que sí importa Sasuke —dice mientras se acomoda en mi pecho abrazándome. —es como si te marcara, como si dijera que eres mío y solo mío —dice casi en un susurro enviando un mensaje con doble sentido, poniendo al instante alerta. — ¿Sabes? —Dice levantando su rostro— no sé porque pero esto me recordó cuando nos conocimos y poco después comenzamos a salir, aquellas veces en que me dejabas chupetones o que yo te los hacía, siempre nos enojábamos por cosas como esas —sonrió de lado ante ese pensamiento.

—jamás creí que fueras para mí —le digo de la nada, sintiéndome algo nostálgico ante aquellas palabras.

—Nadie pensó que me quedaría contigo para serte sincera —me dice a lo que hace que frunce el entrejo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—a que… tal vez no pensé que me elegirías por sobre él —me dice con sus ojos al contraste y sé a lo que se refiere, hubo alguien más ahí, en su vida, estuvo él… mi mejor amigo. La persona que me hizo ver y conocer a esta hermosa mujer que tengo entre mis brazos, la conocí por él, la amé por él, y también la robe por él, porque simplemente ese idiota jamás podría amarla como yo podría, aunque con el paso de los años sé y me he confirmado que aun de eso la sigue amando, aunque aún no sé si la sigue amando como una mujer, como la mujer que amo durante casi toda su vida o como su amiga, como mujer que tiene que estar con su mejor amigo y que estuvo presente en su boda, mirando cómo le ponía el anillo frente a Dios, haciendo nuestra unión oficial. Cierro mis ojos por un momento abrazándola con fuerza, recordando aquel día en que mi delirio tomo nombre.

* * *

—_Sasuke, viejo —escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo a mis espaldas, giro mi rostro y lo veo parcialmente corriendo hacia mí lo cual hace que la chica que estaba coqueteando conmigo se vaya, agradeciendo en silencio que me haya quitado esa chica tan molesta de mí. No sé cómo esas chicas no pueden entender el que no me importa después de haberlas hecho mía. Fue solo sexo, eso y nada más, se los dije en su momento, lo que empezaba allí, se quedaba allí, no es mi culpa que ellas no entiendan ese concepto, soy claro con ella, ¿Por qué no entienden que solo son para un momento? Aunque no las culpo, yo mismo me he visto a veces encaprichado con algunas de ellas, al principio pienso que es algo más hasta que llega alguien más y me doy cuenta que solo fue algo del momento, siempre ha sido así y mejor que quede así. Suspiro de mala gana mientras veo a mí mejor avanzar hacia mí con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro._

—_Mmm —suelto mientras le veo recuperarse de su recorrido intenta hablar pero su respiración no se lo permite— ¿ahora qué ha pasado? —sonríe de lado, mientras voltea a sus espaldas creo que se trae algo entre manos aún no sé qué es. Su sonrisa de la nada aumenta, veo donde él lo hace, encontrándome casi al instante con unos ojos… que simplemente me quitan el aliento momentáneamente, avanza hacia nosotros mirándome curiosa, una vez que esta alado de mi amigo se ajusta sus lentes inspeccionándome, midiendo mi reacción, lo cual es extraño, no se cohíbe por la manera en me mantengo firme y frio, su rostro es impasible y hasta cierto punto eso me enfada, frunzo el entrejo, mientras pasa ahora su mirada hacia mi amigo quien se acerca a ella y la abraza posesivamente por la cintura besando parte de su blanquecino cuello. Como si intuyera mi enojo y cierta curiosidad ante ella. Como si intuyera que ha llamado mi atención y dijera en silencio: "es mía". No digo nada acerco de ello, pero debo de confesar que me molesta demasiado que haya hecho eso, no es como si me fuera a abalanzar sobre ella… al menos no en estos momentos._

—_quiero presentarte a la chica de mis sueños —dice de repente lo cual hace que ella se sonroje un poco y niegue con la cabeza, desliza sus lentes de su rostro, guardándolos en su estuche y pasándolos a su mochila. — creí que habías dicho que usarías tus lentes de contactos, aunque con los lentes igual y te ves preciosa._

—_quieres dejar de decir esas cosas —dijo dándole un leve codazo mientras se cohibía ante la mirada del imbécil de mi amigo, hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, diciéndome su nombre, edad, cosas que no eran del todo mi interés, o al menos eso quería dar a entender, al parecer esos dos se conocían desde la infancia y tenían mucho en común, sus padres se habían conocido en la escuela, habían sido vecinos desde el jardín de niños. Incluso me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera vez en la escuela. Lo cual no sé si es algo de admirar o sea algo patético, el punto es que ella me ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo sentándose cerca de él, mirando en un punto inexistente, era como si fuera invisible. Alternaba mi mirada de vez en cuando a uno de ellos, pero parecían que estaban en una especie de extraña burbuja que no podía romper, comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas._

—_Debo irme, te veré en casa —dijo levantándose de su asiento besando la mejilla de mi amigo mientras con un ademan de mano se alejaba de nosotros._

— _¿viven juntos? —pregunto con sorpresa y asiente de inmediato._

—_sí, desde que… —se detiene un momento, respira profundamente, sonriendo a la nada, es algo extraño lo que hace pero no digo nada. Quiero y a la vez no saber acerca de esa chica, es hermosa, es candente, jodidamente sexy… y totalmente fuera de mi alcance, pero por alguna razón mi curiosidad va más allá de lo que quisiera. —sus padres murieron en un accidente apenas hace un año, no tiene familia más que ellos, sus tíos no quisieron hacerse cargo de ella, no es como si le faltara dinero, pero después fue peor para ella, estuvo involucrada en fuertes situaciones, hasta que… bueno…_

— _¿interferiste? —completo con una enorme interrogante a la situación de la chica en cuestión, a lo que solo asiente mi mejor amigo. Miro al frente, el lugar que recorrió para poder salir de nuestro alcance. _

_—ella es demasiado preciada para mi Sasuke, ha sufrido mucho desde que sus padres la dejaron, no quiero que lloré más de lo necesario y solo lo necesario. —dice con una estúpida sonrisa, como si ella fuera su mundo, miro a su alrededor, durante la conversación fue un completo un misterio, incluso en estos momentos por la manera en que habla mi mejor amigo de ella, pareciera como si quisiera no poner en evidencia ese 'algo'. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, es un misterio que me gustaría descubrir, aunque con ello, la alejara de él._

* * *

— ¿en qué piensas? —me dice mientras se separa de mi poco a poco, su rostro es impasible, sonríe finalmente y le beso en su frente mientras niego con la cabeza. —debo irme, me están esperando en la oficina —asiente mientras se aleja de mi hasta el marco de la puerta recargando su cabeza sobre este.

—Sasuke… —dice haciendo que me gire a ella ya que ahora a diferencia de mi esposa, estoy vestido con mi traje sastre color negro y camisa blanca, que me hace más consciente de que ella solo usa esa bata blanca que hace que desee arrancársela y poder hacerla mía una vez más. Pero no lo hago. En su lugar solo observo.

— ¿pasa algo? —pregunto un tanto ansioso, por alguna extraña razón quiero irme, no quiero verla de esa forma, siendo un completo pecado a cometer, siendo aquella deliciosa mujer que quiero en mi cama una vez más pero simplemente no puedo, niega con la cabeza y creo que se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones.

—Ten cuidado —dice finalmente y me doy la vuelta para salir e irme de nuestro hogar.

* * *

Conduzco hasta la empresa donde trabajo, una buena franquicia de accionistas en donde apenas estoy empezando, logre el puesto y ascender rápidamente gracias a mis capacidades, debido a ello y debido a que logre hacer una buena amistad con mi jefe, en cuanto subo al elevador veo a mi mejor amigo al otro lado de donde yo me encuentro bebiendo su café, mirando con una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa su celular. Intento acercarme a él y pedirle ayuda en cuanto a mi esposa, sé que está totalmente fuera de lugar el pedirle que su ayuda y sin embargo lo hago, lo he hecho desde que comencé a salir con ella, cuando la bese por primera vez, cuando la hice mía por primera vez, cuando supe que la amaba todo a raíz a que me entere de que después de año y medio de relación después de que ella me confeso que lo amaba, y ambos se amaban, quería hacerla suya para siempre.

Fue cuando la tome para mi sin ningún reparo, fue cuando después de que ambos peleamos por ella, de que ambos destruimos un poco de nuestra amistad, reconoció que le hacía bien a la mujer que amábamos, se hizo a un lado, me ayudo a hacerla feliz a su propia forma, y he de admitir que ha ayudado mucho. Aunque últimamente parece muy distante, más de lo que podría decir. Para de un momento a otro el ascensor haciendo que se baje antes de que pueda hablarle. Una vez que llego a mi oficina y me dejo entrejo de lleno al trabajo alrededor de cuatro horas. Terminado antes de lo que pensé, me estiro en mi asiento mientras pienso en ella, en mis dos mujeres, es increíble que ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que mi esposa ha dejado de preguntar dónde he estado cada noche después de trabajar, lo cual me inquieta un poco, creo que sospecha o algo por el estilo, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, necesito un respiro, de esto, no hay momento en el que pienso que ya lo sabe y se hace la desentendida para agobiarme para ganarme de alguna manera, pero no, ella no es así simplemente ella… esta callada, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sola. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar o actuar cuando estoy con ella, es como si mi esposa hubiera faltado. Como si algo en nuestra vida, —en aquel trozo que mi mentira no ha tocado aun—, fuera agrietándose lentamente.

Extraño verla sonreír, con ese entusiasmo que siempre me muestra y que nadie más me hace sentir bien. Miro la fotografía de nuestra boda, su rostro se muestra iluminado, la manera en que sus cabellos caen sobre su rostro mientras está siendo abrazada por mí, el largo vestido blanco se amolda a su cuerpo mientras la sostengo posesivamente, dejando en claro que no es de nadie más que mía, recuerdo ese día, el día en que le pedí que fuera exclusamente mía, el día en que decidí que mi mejor amigo no podía interferir más en su vida, en donde a pesar de que ella era mi novia, aun pensaba en mi mejor amigo. No podía permitirlo, tú en mi lugar también hubieras hecho lo mismo, ella jamás se enteró de las intenciones de mi mejor amigo de hacerla su esposa, solo me lo dijo a mí y tomé ventaja de ello, me aproveche de él, de ella, de la situación, y en menos de lo que pensé ella había terminado con él, estaba en mis brazos buscando la felicidad que yo le había negado tener con él, y cuando me dijo el Sí a mi pregunta, no dude ni por un segundo hacer que mi mejor amigo fuera mi padrino, aunque tampoco le dije eso a mi mujer, solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando caminaba con rumbo al altar y lo miro a un costado mío deteniéndose ligeramente y viendo como cada parte de ella se tensaba, vacilo por un momento… pero eso no me impidió que al final del día le pusiera el anillo en su dedo haciendo que me jurara amor eterno… mismo amor que estoy echando por la borda.

Puedes pensar que soy un bastardo por hacer lo que hice, pero simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía como la mujer de mi vida se iba con otro, ella era mía desde que la vi, no podía simplemente esperar a una oportunidad y que lo demás lo dejara al destino, eso es demasiado triste y patético, puedes labrarte tú mismo tu suerte o simplemente esperar y observar como aquello que amas se te va de las manos, yo la tomé como mía y sin embargo… yo…

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hace que mis pensamientos sean dejados de lado, levanto mi rostro encontrándose casi al instante con esa persona, alejo el marco de mi depositándolo en su lugar, la inspección de pies a cabeza, usa un ligero vestido de seda rojizo, me acerco a ella, quien sube sus manos por mi pecho mientras la tomo de la cintura aferrándola a mi cuerpo con fuerza, su sonrisa aumenta mientras mis manos comienza a pasear libremente por todo su cuerpo, olvidándome de aquello que me agobia, olvidándome de aquello que no quiero recordar, de aquella mujer con ese vestido blanco y sonrisa celestial.

—Te eche de menos… —dice en un susurro mientras la levanto con salvajismo haciendo que ella envuelva sus piernas alrededor de mi caderas depositándola casi con rabia sobre mi escritorio, tirando todo lo que hay en él. La tomo de los costados de sus muslos haciendo que se acerque a mí gimiendo en el acto. — aahh —dice desprevenida sonriendo y mordiéndose los labios con necesidad. — Sasuke —dice en voz baja, logrando que comience a perder mis estribos. —Te necesito con urgencia —sus manos se van a sus pechos que comienza a masajearlos con fuerza y una de ella viaja a su centro estimulándose a sí misma logrando que mi miembro sienta una fuerte punzada casi dolorosa, mi boca desciende hasta su boca besándola con necesidad, con urgencia, mi lengua entra en su cavidad mientras mis manos la acarician sin más. Lentamente le bajo las mangas y alzo la copa de su sostén mientras con la lengua voy probando la piel expuesta, siento como ella se abre más a mí. Siento como se derrite e incluso como ella misma crea esa atmosfera de lujuria que tanto necesito.

—eso se puede arreglar —digo entre besos mientras comienzo a desabrocharme el pantalón, acercándome a ella, masajeando sus muslos, mientras se abre cada vez más la parte de arriba y el vuelo de su vestido hace que pueda ver sus bragas rojas, la mirada que me dedica es sugestiva, lujuriosa, sé que me quiere dentro ya, sé que me quiere dentro de ella, siendo que ni se han cumplido veinticuatro horas desde que lo hicimos, siendo que ella tiene prohibido venir a mi trabajo a buscarme, siendo que ella misma sabe que esto está en contra de lo que acordamos, pero aun así, me importa una mierda lo que este pasando, quiero a estar mujer debajo de mí, quiero que me suplique y me diga que es lo que quiere, quiero que sus labios pronuncien mi nombre y se corra gritándolo, pidiéndome por más. Quiero más de ella, quiero más de esta mujer, de la tercera en discordia de esto que está mal visto. Beso su cuello, recorro con mis manos la piel expuesta y me pregunto si ha sido siempre así de suave como la estoy sintiendo ahora, pero incluso así, no se compara para nada a mi esposa, no es bueno que la compare justo ahora pero es casi imposible el no hacerlo… ella… es exquisita a su manera, pero mi esposa… ella simplemente es la gloria. Alejo esos pensamientos de mí, mientras saco mi miembro irguiéndose orgulloso, buscando su entrada sin pestañar. Una vez que estoy adentro y comienzo a moverme lentamente, algo me detiene.

—le alegrara mucho verte, hace mucho que no pasas por aquí. —escucho a mis espaldas mientras la perilla comienza a moverse, miro a la mujer debajo de mí retorciéndose pidiendo que siga pero no puedo, como puedo salgo de ella y le indico que se incorpore con cuidado. Se adentran dos figuras, una masculina y una femenina, nuestros rostros se vuelven, y el rostro de mi amante cae casi automáticamente.

—Sasuke cariño, lamento haberte interrumpido —dice mi esposa que se acerca a mí, depositando un beso en mi mejilla, mirando a hurtadillas la reacción de la mujer frente a mí. Aunque más que la de ella miro la del hombre frente mío que está mostrándose totalmente recio.

—está bien, Sasuke apenas me estaba explicando la manera en que trabaja la empresa. —dice mi amante que parece que está totalmente fuera de lugar aquí.

—lo siento olvide saludarte —dice mi esposa quitándose de mi lado besando la mejilla de mi amante con cariño. — me alegra mucho verte, hace ya mucho tiempo que no te he visto.

—… —sonríe un poco apenada—, bueno he estado algo ocupada con la tienda de flores, quería expandirme un poco más abrir una nueva sucursal.

—eso sería grandioso, ¿hay alguien en tu tienda ahora? —la pregunta de mi esposa hace que la mujer se tense un poco, lo que hace que me preocupe de antemano, más solo asiente ya que se queda atorada la respuesta en su garganta. — lo siento, fue inapropiado.

— ¿a qué viniste cariño? —pregunto haciendo hincapié a que se vaya de una vez por todas, no es que no la quiera aquí, simplemente que este es mi territorio y quiero que sé que dé cuenta de ello, soy suyo en nuestro hogar, los demás momentos que estoy con ella, en estos instantes soy de mi amante.

—Solo venía a saludar —dice esta vez un poco fría, siento la mirada de mi mejor amigo sobre mí diciéndome que soy un bastardo. —Mejor me voy, no quiero distraerlos más —dice con una pequeña sonrisa y aunque esas palabras son inocentes, siento que hay algo detrás de ello. Se aleja de mi con su ex novio, sé que no debería permitir que se vaya con él, pero sé que incluso mi mejor amigo no intentaría nada con mi esposa, nuestra amistad se fundamentó más después de que me case con esa mujer que ambos amábamos más que nada, sé que puedo confiar en él sin dudarlo. Dejándome a mí con mi actual amante. Pasa alrededor de quince minutos mientras que ambos estamos callados, hay algo que me indica que ella quiere decirme algo pero simplemente no lo hace, el estar así es una manera de decirme que le di su lugar pero que a su vez, mi esposa gano nuevamente esta pelea silenciosa. Ella me mira con reproche y solo logro bufar a lo bajo. Haciendo que me recargue en mi silla y pase mis manos por mi cabello sintiéndome tan exasperado conmigo mismo y con los demás ¿en qué momento todo se volvió tan complicado? ¿En qué momento paso a ser esto más jodidamente desquiciante? Es solo un juego, algo que puedo cargar conmigo mismo y los demás. Puedo manipular las cosas a mi antojo sé que puedo hacerlo y sin embargo… pareciera que se me van de las manos.

—me voy —dice mientras avanza a la puerta, pero para de un momento a otro deteniéndose a mirarme, mas no digo nada. — ¿no me detendrás? —pregunta enojada y al borde del llanto.

—ya dijiste que te ibas, ¿Por qué tendría que detenerte? —respondo a la par, estoy harto de esta escena que está montando, sobretodo porque afuera están mis compañeros que probablemente están escuchando ansiosos por ver que paso en falso doy en este instante.

—sabes a lo que me refiero.

—y tú sabes que no debías de venir a mi trabajo y aun así lo hiciste.

—pensé que sería estimulante si nos vemos en un lugar nuevo, un lugar que no sea un motel o un hotel donde debemos cuidar que nadie nos vea llegar juntos.

—no entiendo del todo tu cinismo ahora —respondo con rigidez.

— ¿cinismo? —dice encolerizada. — ¿acaso no fue más cinismo lo que hizo tu mujer?

—no te hizo nada.

—me beso en la mejilla Sasuke, como si… como si…

—ella no sabe nada de lo que está pasando entre nosotros entiende eso de una maldita vez —digo lo más calmadamente que puedo.

—Pues no parece Sasuke —dice intentando abrir la puerta.

—te iba a llevar a ese restaurante que tanto me habías pedido —suelto a mi favor mientras ella aún está considerando en irse o no, sonríe apenas en un suspiro para luego arrugar el entrejo con fuerza.

— ¿no es ese lugar donde le pediste que se casara contigo? —Dice de la nada y permanezco callado sin poder emitir una respuesta, maldita sea… lo había olvidado— lo supuse. —sale de la habitación sin más. Me deja solo. Me deja consumido con mis propios pensamientos, ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo? ¿Con ellas? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo estar con una? ¿Por qué no puedo escoger a mi esposa? Ella me sigue haciendo feliz, sigue siendo la mujer que me complementa y sin embargo le engaño de la forma más ruin y poco creíble. Con una amiga suya. Me dejo caer en mi lugar totalmente frustrado, totalmente absorto a que esto se está acabando lentamente. Y una jodida parte de mí no quiere que esto acabe de esta manera.

—a veces eres un maldito imbécil, ¿sabías eso? —escucho la voz de mi mejor amigo, levanto mi rostro y lo veo en el marco de la puerta con el rostro neutro.

— ¿Qué quieres? —digo totalmente exasperado.

—si las vas a traer aquí por lo menos cerciórate que no vendrá tu esposa a joderte la tarde.

—no me vengas con juegos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —sonríe de lado.

—ella se fue algo intranquila, ¿ha pasado algo con ella que no me has contado? —frunzo el entrejo, ¿Qué mierda se cree este imbécil?

— ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? Ese es mi problema, mío y el de mi esposa, mía, algo que tal vez no te ha quedado claro.

—puedes estar seguro que estoy consciente de ello, solo que ella no es alguien que quisiera ver llorar, te digo esto como amigo de ambos, si quieres que en verdad estén juntos y que pueda prosperar su matrimonio, deja a tu amante.

—¿es eso una orden o una petición?

—tómalo como quieras Uchiha, solo te pido que ella no sufra, si quieres seguir con tu amante ese es tu problema pero la estas involucrando, estas involucrando a alguien importante y no me puedo quedar así como así.

—¿la sigues amando? —sonríe no dice nada.

—no importa como lo mires, theme, ella te escogió a ti, no deberías de dudar ahora, ella es tu tuya… —se la media vuelta comenzando a avanzar—… por lo menos aun.

* * *

Llego a casa antes de lo esperado, imaginando como se verá el rostro de mi esposa en cuanto se dé cuenta que llegue temprano. Abro la puerta y la busco con mi mirada, sé que hoy no fue a trabajar, es su día libre, así que voy a nuestra alcoba esperando poder verla, y no hay nada. Me intriga un poco, aunque, esta es la realidad, mi esposa es una importante cirujana en el hospital más reconocido de todo Japón, ella es increíblemente buena en lo que hace, pero fuera de su área de trabajo, cuando está en descanso simplemente no tengo idea de que hace, creo que iba siempre a caminar con sus amigas, o iba a la florería de mi actual amante a conversar con ella, o simplemente se perdía por la ciudad buscando algo que hacer. Voy a la sala y me sirvo del mini bar una copa de vodka bien cargado, antes de que logre sentarme, tocan el timbre de la puerta y salgo a la entrada solo para ver a una de ellas, una de sus amigas, una de las muchas con las que intente acostarme, aprovecharme del aquel momento, pero que nunca cedió. Desde aquel instante ella me odio.

—Uchiha… —saluda la mujer con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que haga una mueca.

—es bueno verte a ti también.

— ¿Dónde está? —dice de repente entrando a la casa empujándome en el trayecto.

— ¿de quién hablas?

—No te hagas el idiota… —dice pero se detiene cruzándose de brazos sonriendo altanera—, aunque sabes, creo que tu esposa es más idiota. —frunzo el entrejo.

— ¿a qué viene ese comentario?

—a que aún no logro entender del todo porque mi mejor amiga tuvo que quedarse contigo y aún está contigo a sabiendas de que la engaña con otra mujer que la considera su amiga —siento que el frio se mueve en mi dentro de mi sistema, sonriendo altaneramente ante aquellas palabras.

— ¿de dónde sacaste semejante mentira? —ella sonríe sacando su celular y una foto de mí y mi amante saliendo de un motel de hace apenas unas noches hace que trague grueso. — ¿creo que esto es más que suficiente no crees?

—Ese no soy yo —digo calmadamente.

— ¿estás seguro de ello?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—escucha Sasuke, yo no diré nada, en estos momentos, ella tiene mucho que pensar por su propia cuenta, solo vengo a advertirte que no puedes ir por ahí manchando los recuerdos de mi amiga con esa barata mujer que no le llega ni a los talones…

—Ve al punto —digo mientras bebo con osadía mi vodka.

— ¿acaso no recuerdas que día es? —pregunta escéptica y voluble. Me saca de casillas. —está bien, no hace nada, solo te diré que tengo copias Uchiha y más te vale que la dejes de una vez por todas, sino lo haces las consecuencias podrían ser grandes —dicho esto sale hacia la calle con un andar altanero y mostrándose orgullosa de sus palabras. Que se joda. Esto es molesto, esto es estúpido, cierto de un solo golpe, avanzando hasta la entrada mientras busco con algo con que distraerme de esta total mierda.

* * *

Pasan alrededor de otras seis horas, el alcohol está en mi sistema, estoy soñoliento en el sofá, miro a un costado mío y veo el reloj de mesa, la una de la mañana, intento incorporarme pero no puedo debido a la cantidad en exceso de alcohol que he bebido. Escucho un auto estacionarse en la entrada, me arrastro como puedo a la ventana pero solo veo dos siluetas negras, una es delicada y la otra demasiado gruesa como para ser de una mujer. Distingo a una de ellas. Mi esposa. La bilis emerge de mi garganta y por todos los medios que tengo me incorporo y camino hasta la entrada, quiero saber que mierda pasa, porqué mi mujer está con un hombre en la entrada de nuestra casa, porqué llego a estas horas de la noche, pero todo queda muerto al escuchar unos pequeños sollozos, haciendo que me alarme fuertemente.

—No debiste ir tu sola —dice una voz de la que aun soy ajena.

—es mi problema si voy o no sola, pensé que ya te lo había dejado en claro en el camino.

—Me preocupas —dice la voz que parece en un estado hipnótico.

—no necesito de tus cuidados, sé cómo cuidarme.

— ¿cómo hoy al ir sola a ver a tus padres? No debiste ir sola.

—Basta —dice, se escucha que buscan algo en su bolso, tal vez sus llaves.

—por eso fuiste a ver Sasuke hoy, ¿no es así? —dice y por el tono sé que está enojado, pero no responde mi esposa.

—todo lo que pase con él es solo asunto nuestro, creí que te lo había dejado en claro.

—escucha, sé que no puedo convencerte de lo que te dije, pero sabías que si él no podía ir, yo iría, iría a cualquier lugar del mundo con tal de verte feliz, con tal de verte con esa sonrisa que me encanta, con tal de ver ese brillo en tus ojos nuevamente, eres importante para mí y para muchas personas darte cuenta de ello, de que no queremos verte sufrir de que odio verte de esa manera, de la manera en que hace años te encontré, llorando y diciendo incoherencias porque la hierba se te había subido más de lo debido y todo debido a ese dolor que cargas sola en estas fechas… por favor, déjame estar ahí.

—gracias por el aventón, pero para la próxima vez, te pido de la manera más atenta que no vuelvas a aparecer por ahí, ese momento es algo intimo que solo tengo que compartir con Sasuke y nadie más.

—Antes ese lugar era mío —dice y hay más silencio, no dicen nada ninguno de ellos. Escucho los sonidos de la noche, los grillos, el viento incluso como las nubes se van moviendo lentamente.

—tienes razón, antes lo era, pero ahora ya no… pudiste haberlo detenido, pero no lo hiciste, simplemente me cediste. —quisiera ver sus rostros, pero el alcohol en mi sistema me hace que haga movimientos lentos y torpes.

—dame la oportunidad de…

—no significo nada lo que paso hoy —dice con rigidez. — nada paso, y nada pasara, buenas noches —dice y abre la puerta entrando rápidamente cerrando a sus espaldas dejándose caer lentamente sobre esta, escucha como unos pasos se alejan de ella y el motor de un auto comienza a hacer ruido para finalmente escuchar el rechinido de las llantas abandonar el lugar — Idiota —susurra, mientras veo unas lágrimas en los costados de sus mejillas, se levanta de su lugar avanzando hasta las escaleras, hasta llegar al baño, en el camino me encuentro con su ropa tirada en el suelo, la voy levantando hasta que la veo en la bañera sumergida con el largo cabello sujeto por una coleta. Se abraza a sí misma y mira con melancolismo la espuma que se está formando.

—… —camino hasta ella, apenas me ve, se vuelve al frente, estira sus piernas haciendo que sea consciente de su desnudez. — ¿A dónde estuviste? —no me responde. — cariño…

—Me acompaño —comienza a decir—, como todos aquel año en que los perdí, me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo y me dijo que todo estaría bien, me abrazo y… por un segundo… sentí que todo se esfumo, que todo… que todo estaba bien —me acerco a ella, le miro, me mira, y me besa delicadamente. —debiste ser tú el que me abrazara en ese momento —me confiesa—, debiste ser tú el que me dijera que todo estaría bien y que nada pasaría… pero no fue así… tú simplemente… no estabas…—trago grueso mientras ella sus ojos reflejan una parte de ella rota que nunca me había mostrado—no sé qué es lo que está pasando Sasuke.

—¿estabas con…?

—no tiene caso siquiera decírtelo —dice como si fuera a si esas palabras fueran dirigidas a sí misma.

—Cariño… —se aferra a mis brazos, quiero preguntar qué pasa, quiero saber qué es lo que le aqueja, pero me doy cuenta de que eso sería un error de mi parte, pude averiguarlo cuando ella fue esta mañana a mi oficina. Pude saber que era lo que le pasaba a mi esposa cuando me miro tristemente esta mañana, pero mi necesidad de escapar de ella era más grande que su bienestar. Su llanto silencioso crece a medida que pasa los minutos al igual que mi incertidumbre.

—por favor déjame sola —me dice pero no quiero soltarla—, déjame sola Sasuke, por favor —me separo de ella, salgo del baño cerrando la puerta. Pero de alguna forma siento que esto no es más que una cruel ironía. Le estoy negando la felicidad, a ambas, que estoy succionándole aquello que más anhelan, pero esta es mi vida, quiero ser feliz con ambas, aunque eso signifique herirlas, aunque signifique sacrificarlas, esto es lo que quiero, ellas son lo que deseo. Y aunque por dentro puedes estar criticándome por amar y herir a dos mujeres, deberías ponerte en mi lugar y ver con mis ojos lo que está sucediendo, porque entonces te darías cuenta de que no podría dejarlas… a ninguna de ellas.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el segundo capitulo, como he dicho, esto es fruto de una tarea de la que me dejaron, así que de una vez diré que sera corto, porque me pidieron que fuera así, o tal vez lo alargue un poco más dependiendo de lo que me digan y como sea su reacción con el fic.

Se les aprecia muchote~! ¿Me regalan un review? Besos

CiinDii


	3. EL COLMO

Antes que nada **NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

¡Hola! Lo sé todo un año sin saber de mí, bien les debo una enorme disculpa, dije que actualizaría rápido sin embargo no he tenido el suficiente tiempo, tareas, varios familiares finalmente faltaron, rompimiento de noviazgos, ¿Qué les digo? El año pasado fue mi vida casi una telenovela, pero este año planeo terminar los fic's que había planeado terminar. Por el momento solo actualizaré los fic's que estoy muy atrasada, como Forbidden, Deseos a medianoche, Durmiendo con el enemigo y Antes y después de ti, posteriormente, a los más adelantados que planeo finalizar como quiero que tengan un buen final tal vez me un poco más en hacerlo. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que me han regalado un review y las personas que me han agregado a favoritos y en alertas.

Gracias a:

ZintyChan: Lo sé, pero planeo hacerles sufrir un poquito más, cuando la maestra me pidió escribir esta historia, me lo imagine todo con los personajes de Naruto pero incluso creo que si no les digo quien es cada quien le da cierto sabor a la historia. Gracias por tu Review, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saluditos :3

Guest: ahhahahah ok ok pero no me hagas spoleir, tengo aun planes para esta historia, en cuanto a los personajes, como dije, he dado detalles, pero incluso no puede ser todo tal y cual parece, este capi di detalles pero para el siguiente volveré a confundirlos, será hasta el prólogo que sepan quien le toco el papel de amante y esposa.

Sayuri: Gracias, estoy de vuelta y ahora tratare de que mis actualizaciones sean más precisas, quiero dar un buen papel a mis lectores, y más quiero que les guste lo que haré aunque tal vez el final me odien pero quiero saber cuál es su opinión.

tu one-chan: Aquí está, gracias por esperar!

Kathia: Lo siento mija, sin embargo por varias situaciones que tuve que atravesar me costó mucho decidir si abandonar o regresar, afortunadamente reflexione y supe que debía continuar y no dejar las historias volando, las retomare y hare que tengan un digno final.

Teveoy Meenamoro: gracias por decirme tu opinión es muy valiosa para mí. Espero que puedas seguirme leyendo.

Rukia Chii Amaey: Hermana lo que tú me pidas son órdenes para mí. Nunca lo olvides te amodoro.

**ACLARACIONES**: Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. Yo solo hice con mi "grata imaginación" xDD la historia usando los personajes. Sasuke será el narrador de la historia.

ADVERTENCIAS:**escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia. letras en cursiva hechos del pasado.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~EL COLMO~**

02 de noviembre 2014

Contemple nuevamente a mi mujer a lo lejos de mí, se veía sencillamente esplendida. A pesar de que estaba en su bata de baño podía vislumbrar su hermoso cuerpo a través de la fina tela de seda, aun podía sentir su tersa piel sobre la mía, la manera tan abrupta con la que parecían que nuestros cuerpos congeniaban perfectamente, sus susurros y los ostentosos gemidos que había citado la noche anterior. Sonreí para mis adentros, últimamente se veía preciosa, diferente, incluso más radiante de lo que podría decir. Haciendo que la maldita culpa que sentía por engañarla fuera cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar, ella era aquella luz en mi vida, era aquello que necesitaba más que el respirar, pero… a medida que me daba cuenta, me era imposible el decirle no a aquella mujer, aquella que despertaba mis más vánales sentidos, aquella que lo único que podría hacer era sentir y vivir y… maldije mentalmente, este día no era de ella, no sería de mi amante, sería el de mi esposa, este día era nuestro día libre, algo que ocasionalmente pasaba en rara ocasiones, dado que a veces el día libre lo tenía cuando trabajaba yo o al revés, estos días eran sagrados para ambos. Quería disfrutar lo que pudiera estando con ella. Pues hacía algo de cuatro meses que había interrumpido en mi oficina, ella había cambiado un poco conmigo, aunque una de nuestras amistades me había comentado que lo mismo ocurría en su trabajo, deje de lado ese pensamiento, tal vez se debía a que aspiraba ser el cirujano en jefe en el hospital en donde se encontraba. A veces la veía en casa y otras veces no. Había ido últimamente por ella al hospital pero las enfermeras y sus subordinados me decían muchas veces que estaba indispuesta por alguna cirugía, al final creí que se dio por aquella vez que ambas se encontraron. Enfrentándose en silencio, mi mujer siendo condescendiente con ella, mientras mi amante bajaba la mirada sintiéndose exactamente de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía. Como una basura.

—Sasuke —volví mis ojos hacía ella, se acercaba a cada paso a donde me encontraba, me sonrió de la más dulce y tierna forma de lo que podría hacerlo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. — creí haberte dicho que esperaras en la cama. —me reprendió suavemente besándome la mejilla.

—quería ver que hacías aquí abajo. —dije mirando el fabuloso desayuno que me había preparado, café negro, jugo de naranja y fruta picada, me conocía demasiado bien.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa —sus mejillas se encienden, tomando una actitud tímida, luciendo exquisita era un perfecto contraste con la mujer de anoche, ella había iniciado todo, era raro que mi mujer tomara la iniciativa por lo general siempre era yo el que empezaba todo, pero anoche fue más que perfecta, fue como estar con una persona totalmente diferente. Beso su frente, bajando por sus mejillas, lentamente la pego a mi cuerpo y la voy levantando, hasta que llegamos a la mesa donde la dejo caer, con mis manos abro sus piernas metiéndome en medio de ellas.

—Lo es —digo ronco, besando su cuello, bajando por sus pechos, abriendo lentamente la bata, veo como su respiración se va haciendo cada vez más difícil, mis manos bajan hasta sus piernas, las cuales acaricio con total devoción. Subo mi rostro hasta el suyo, sus ojos se han obscurecido y sus rojos labios me invitan a su encuentro. Esta es la mujer que amo. Es la mujer que robe de los brazos de otro hombre. La que me hizo feliz por tantos años ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo metiéndome con otra? Acerca su rostro al mío acunando mi rostro con sus manos, acariciándome, sintiendo su cruel tacto quemando mi piel.

—Sasuke… tengo que… —dice pero la ignoro, abriéndome paso a través de las finas bragas rojas que aún tiene y que mi deseo de romperlas crece, suspira un poco, dejándose llevar… pero la burbuja en la que nos hemos encerrado se rompe de inmediato con el sonido de mi teléfono. Giramos ambos el rostro. Ella cambia su mirada cálida por una fría, sus sentidos se congelan de inmediato, es inmune a mis caricias. — Tienes que contestar —me dice después de un sepulcral silencio.

—Pueden esperar —le digo con la máxima indiferencia que puedo hacer. Más ella me empuja hacia atrás, baja de la mesa y veo como toma mi teléfono, por una fracción de segundos creo ver lo que es una mueca, una expresión de rabia en sus ojos, pero desaparece de la nada tan pronto como llego se fue y quiero saber si fue un reflejo de mi culpa, de mi imaginación o fue real aquello. Se gira a mí y me lo da, vacilo por un momento pero finalmente lo tomo, veo el número que sale, el nombre de mi mejor amigo, solo que una letra cambiada, cualquiera pensaría que teclee mal su nombre cuando lo registre, pero no es así. Es ella.

—debe ser urgente si te llama desde temprano Sasuke, deberías contestar. —me dice seria y algo preocupada.

—de acuerdo, regreso en un minuto.

—De acuerdo —me dice besándome, se aleja de mí, la veo subir las escaleras moviendo sus caderas, incitándome a ir por ella. Como puedo reprimo el deseo, debo atender esta llamada.

* * *

— ¿Qué crees que haces llamándome tan temprano? —digo tan bajo como puedo y una vez que mi esposa desaparece de mi total vista.

—buenos días Sasuke también me alegra saber que estas bien, porque yo no lo estoy —habla y hay un todo de frustración en su tono, rodo los ojos en señal de ironía, revuelvo mi cabello exasperado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—… —no escucho nada más que un ligero murmullo. —quiero verte, es eso lo que sucede.

—no puedo… es mi día libre y…

—lo sé, estoy afuera de tu casa. — ¡CON UNA MIERDA! Tapo mi boca para no maldecir en voz alta, voy a la sala donde miro a través de la ventana. Abro la puerta y la busco con la mirada tratando de dar con ella, pero no la alcanzo a vislumbrar. — Perdóname, pero quiero verte, Sasuke, cuatro meses sin saber de ti…cuatro malditos meses… piensa un poco en mí.

—tu misma lo dijiste aquella vez, mi esposa es importante para mí, yo la amo y…

— ¿entonces qué haces engañándola conmigo? —suelta de la nada y no encuentro respuesta a su interrogante. — Sasuke, quiero verte… —susurra— sé que ella significa mucho para ti, pero, creo que de alguna manera yo también de que otra manera entonces la estarías engañando…—antes de que pueda responder mi mujer baja vestida con unos jeans y una blusa sencilla roja, su cabello esta levantado en una coleta alta, y unos cuantos mechones caen en su rostro, luce más joven, exquisita, sexy… pareciera como si fuera a una cita con algún hombre, a pesar de que su vestimenta es simple, no me gusta nada la manera en que ella esta. Mi mujer es un incentivo a pecar para cualquier hombre y eso me molesta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto mientras escucho mi nombre en el celular el cual ignoro, en cuanto mi mujer se vuelve a mirarme.

—Iré al hospital —me dice tranquilamente mientras toma su bolso y su celular, se gira a verme. — ¿sigues hablando con él?

—Sí, son algunos pendientes que tenemos con un cliente, nada urgente, creí que era tu día libre.

—Lo es —dice algo nerviosa mientras guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo— iré a hacerme unos análisis de sangre —frunzo el entrejo en cuanto lo escucho ¿se ha sentido mal? — No iré sola, me acompañara…

—Iré contigo —digo con firmeza, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que no sea yo vaya con ella?, no me termino de decir el nombre de aquella persona que ira con ella probablemente una de sus amigas pero me molesta el hecho de que no me dijo nada hasta ahorita.

—es solo rutina del hospital, me he sentido un poco mareada en la mañana, sensei cree que es debido a que estoy así debido a el stress. —no respondo, suelta una pequeña sonrisa, se acerca a mí besando mi mejilla, se aleja tan pronto lo hace y me acaricia el lugar donde me beso. —tranquilo, no estoy enferma, pero no me gustaría que fueras Sasuke, no quiero verte nervioso o algo, además debía de hacerme los análisis ya, recuerda que estoy peleando ser cirujano en jefe. —dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y la abrazo contra mí con fuerza, no sé por qué pero simplemente no quiero que vaya. — Volveré en una hora o tal vez dos. —asiento y solo observo en silencio como ella se aleja de mí y pasa a través de la puerta dejándome solo, miro el reloj las doce en punto, ni siquiera comió algo del desayuno que preparo aunque todo es lo que a mí me gusta, ella también come algo de eso de vez en cuando. Me siento en la sala, tomo el celular, sigue ahí.

— ¿escuchaste todo? —pregunto, pero no hay respuesta.

—Sasuke…

—Entra —susurro. —que nadie te vea.

—Sí…

* * *

La puerta por la que cruzo mi esposa se abre lentamente. Una figura delgada y fina entra, y cierra la puerta con lentitud, su cabello es más largo de lo que recuerdo, esta alzado en una coleta, caen los mechones sobre su cara tapándole un ojo. Usa una blusa morada que se ajusta a ella al igual que el pantalón. Se ve hermosa, se ve diferente, única. Se me acerca lentamente, y como si supiera lo que pienso, lo primero que cae es su cabello al quitarse su coleta, con total impotencia, sus manos van a la blusa, que para tortura mía, cae al suelo, sus piernas van a los costados de mis caderas, sentándose a la altura de mi entrepierna, estimulándolo a propósito, mientras mis manos van a las caras de sus nalgas ayudándola a que mi placer crezca, mi rostro va a sus pechos los cuales beso y muerdo con ligera simpleza, no hay nada más, no quiero más de ella. Al menos no de ella. Solo quiero esto, solo sexo, no la amo. A quien amo es a mi mujer, mi esposa. Trago grueso, y veo como ella se lleva las manos a su espalda y libera de su sostén sus pechos y veo sus suculentos pezones rígidos, están así por mí, esperando que llegue a ellos. Deseando que los haga míos.

—sabes… que si sigues con esto, solo te tomaré…

—Lo sé —me dice mordiéndose el labio.

—solo será sexo por mi parte, tenlo en cuenta.

—no me importa —dice con los ojos nublados por el deseo. —para mí yo te haré el amor Sasuke… si tú no puedes amarnos, entonces yo lo hare por los dos —susurra, contengo el aliento, mientras sus manos me sacan la camisa y riega besos por todo mi abdomen. Intento racionar, tener un pensamiento coherente, gruño en cuanto le siento sobre mi regazo, la manera en que se mueve, es un vil demonio. —ríndete al deseo, Sasuke —me dice nuevamente al mismo tiempo en que comienza a sacarse sus pantalones con maestría. — estamos corriendo el mismo riesgo… deseando esto más que a nada, más que el dolor… déjame tocarte, déjame borrar el recuerdo de ella aunque sea por un instante, y creer que puedo llegar a tu corazón.

—ella lo tiene —digo abriendo los ojos mirándola directo mientras dibuja una triste sonrisa.

—Lo sé —comienza a moverse debajo de mí mientras gruño. —no hay vuelta atrás, lo sabía perfectamente cuando llegue aquí, cuando fui tuya la primera vez… y no importa, solo… —no la dejo terminar de hablar, me exaspera saber que ella tiene un sentimiento ahí, cuando lo único que yo deseo es su cuerpo. La levanto con fuerza y sin un grano de delicadeza la estampo contra la pared mientras gime, abrazándose a mí, sus labios buscan los míos, abro su boca y la examino, su lengua se enreda a la mía mientras sus caderas se mecen contra las mías en busca de regocijo, mi manos se entierran en sus nalgas y puedo sentir como mi parte baja se va a endureciendo hasta que el dolor es insoportable, dejo de besarla, bajo hasta sus pechos, los cuales con una mano amanso con una mano, los aprieto y lo hago a mi gusto mientras con mi boca muerdo su pezón, con mi dientes lo estiro y succiono lo más que puedo, sube sus manos a mi cabeza jugando con mis cabellos, gritando incoherencias, palabras que no puedo comprender del todo, cae lo último de nuestra ropa, lo único que me impide que me entierre en ella, como puedo, vamos subiendo lentamente por las escaleras jugando con nuestros cuerpos, mis manos la acarician, la abren de una manera descara tocando su intimidad, esta húmeda, chorreante, lista para mí.

— ¡por favor! —suplica, por mí, por tenerme dentro, la volteo bruscamente mientras me repego a ella. Veo como se repega a una de las mesas donde esta algunas de las fotos que tengo con mi esposa. La veo ahí, sonriente, con un brillo tan especial, me enoja, me molesta, me exaspera. Comienzo a restregarme con más fuerza, hasta que veo que ella empieza a empujar contra mí, no espero más, me entierro en lo más profundo de ella haciendo que se arquee debido al salvaje movimiento. — ¡SASUKE! —grita mi nombre, el vaivén de caderas se hace acelerado, atrás y adelantes, atrás y adelante, el movimiento es constante, escucho sus gemidos, como ella pide por más, por saciar esa necesidad que tenemos ambos, mis uñas se entierran en su carne, mientras ella se vuelve a mí con los ojos llorosos, se deja caer en la mesita, apretando sus parpados con fuerza— ¡aaah! —grita en cuando una mano entra en contacto con una de sus nalgas. Gruño en cuanto le siento apretarse a mi entorno pero no quiero terminar así— ¡aah… Sasuke! —se abre más a mí, le tomo de los brazos y sus pechos bailan sobre la mesa rechinándose sobre si misma por el brusco movimiento.

Las fotos empiezan a moverse de igual manera, hasta que no son capaces de mantenerse en pie caen en la fría madera, la primera es la de ella, su sonrisa opaca todo, ella está ahí, mirándome, mirándonos, juzgándome, juzgándonos en silencio, pero sigue esa sonrisa, en un brutal movimiento me entierro en ella, sobresaltándola. — ¡aaaaaaah! —susurra, le levanto una pierna colocándola en mi hombro hundiéndome más, observando como ella misma se empuja sobre mí, la manera en la que ella misma se levanta en el aire con la ayuda de la mesa sentándose sobre la misma, con las piernas enrollándolas a mi alrededor. Jalándome hacia adelante, besa mi pecho, hace patrones circulares con su lengua hasta que llega a mi rostro el cual besa con devoción, sus manos me acorralan, me empuja más a ella. Le imito y la cargo. Veo como salgo y entro de ella. Su foto cae en cuanto nos separamos de la mesa. Y se escucha el "crack" en cuanto entra en contacto con el suelo.

—Dámelo —digo con fuerza, mientras mi amante empieza a mover sus caderas, hundiéndose. Manteniéndose firme en su decisión. — anda.

—No creo que pueda más… —murmura contra mi oído. —… por favor… —solloza al mismo tiempo en que la siento apretarse alrededor de mil con más fuerza.

—…—no suelto nada, la tomo de la cintura para que se siente con más fuerza y finalmente, todo se vuelve tan ligero, tan liviano, la veo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus pechos choque contra los míos y su intimidad me encierre con ella más de lo que pudiera haber pensado. Nos quedamos así un momento hasta que la bajo una vez que pone los pies sobre el piso la suelto. Se recarga en la pared mientras baja lentamente miro a un costado de nosotros el marco de la foto de mi esposa, la levanto con cuidado mientras soy observado por ella. La coloco sobre la mesa. Vuelvo mis ojos hacia ella. Le ayudo a incorporarse, y en el trayecto la voy besando, le voy diciendo en silencio lo mucho que quiero hacerla mía. La guio a un lugar en particular. A un solo lugar donde no he manchado con este engaño. Cierro la puerta con el pie, la dejo caer sobre las finas sabanas de seda que envuelven la cama.

— ¿estás seguro de esto? —No respondo—… duermes aquí con ella —susurra. Pero ya no puedo seguir con esto. Es como ella dijo. Cuatro meses es demasiado. Mi deseo por ella crece, el delirio de saber si esta con alguien más me agobio demasiado. Y aunque sé que joderé una cosa más después de esto, después de que este lugar sagrado se manche con nuestro pecado pero… ya no importa nada.

* * *

Me ayuda a acomodar las cosas dentro de la casa de manera que se piense que no hubo nada, me sonríe de la misma manera en que lo hace mi esposa. Se ha colocado de nueva cuenta su ropa, ambos lo hemos hecho. Estamos en la cocina mientras se toma una pastilla anticonceptiva y un vaso de agua. Ella no quería beberla pero después de disuadirla mucho, logre hacer que se la tomara. Sus manos acarician el vidrio. Estamos callados, el silencio inunda la cocina. Veo el reloj, son las cuatro de la tarde y mi esposa salió desde hacía más de tres horas. Intento esconder la preocupación pero es casi imposible, me mira directamente, arruga el entrejo con mientras traga grueso. — Ella… —comienza a decir—, ella es afortunada. —finaliza con un deje de dolor en su voz. Se acomoda su cabello detrás de su oreja. — recuerdo cuando le conocí con… con ese idiota —ríe nerviosa y sé que se refiere a mi mejor amigo. Pero no le digo nada. Fui yo el encargado de destruir su relación. Poco después de que la presentara, empecé a hacer tretas para que ella se fijara solo en mí. Primero solo fue algo pasajero, creí que si me follaba a sus mejores amigas el deseo moriría ya que ellas eran parecidas a aquel delirio. A cualquier chica que tuviera sus características, cualquiera estaba bien, pero no era suficiente, no me podía saciar solo con su recuerdo. Él la tenía a ella. Siempre a ella, sonriendo, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, con una reina. Como un ángel. Y yo me encargue de córtale las alas, a ambos. Hice que se diera cuenta que ella no era la indicada para él. La dejo por una chica de ojos perlados y cabello largo y negro. Duraron lo suficiente para que me acercara a ella, para que la consolara para que me amara, lo curioso fue que ese imbécil me confeso que aun de estar con su nueva conquista nunca dejo de pensar en mi esposa, la necesitaba demasiado como para seguir con esa chica, intento hablar con mi esposa, incluso aunque no había formalizado algo más con ella me entere por una amistad que había comprado un anillo de compromiso, esa noche, en medio de una fiesta, me adelante a él. Le pedí matrimonio en cuanto la vi en la escuela, delante de todos, llorando de felicidad abrazándome sintiéndose tan dichosa pero en lo único que podía pensar era en él y su expresión cuando se diera cuenta de lo que hice. Cuando él llego a ella, con ese aire tan peculiar y le pidió hablar aparte de todos, ella mostro el anillo que significaba que era mía. En ese momento fue como ver que algo se rompía en él, pero en cierta forma también en mi mujer. Jamás pude entender como logro abrazarla en ese momento deseándole lo mejor. —pensé que se casaría con él, ella… me conto que sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven, estuvo metida en drogas, alcohol, tonterías, hasta que lo conoció, siempre que me contaba de él, sonreía, jamás creí que te casaras con ella.

—ni yo —digo incómodo, porque años después de haberme casado con ella no me dijo su cruel pasado, solo seguía sabiendo él, era como un lazo, algo que los seguía uniendo y que odia más que cualquier cosa.

—sé por qué me hiciste tomar la pastilla Sasuke. —dice pero lo ignoro de lleno. —no quieres tener hijos con nadie más que con ella.

—no quiero tener hijos porque no es el momento, fue lo que acorde con ella.

— ¿crees que sea solo eso?

—cuando nos casamos apenas empezábamos nuestras carreras, iba a sugerirlo cuando ella abordo el tema, de alguna manera me alegra que sea una persona sensata.

— ¿no crees que sería bueno que pensarás en el futuro?

—lo hago —respondo con molestia.

—Sasuke, sé que es una locura… pero… —se detiene, sus mejillas se colorean de la nada y evade mi mirada—… tal vez que tú y yo… exista la remota probabilidad de tener un hijo.

—Imposible —me levanto de mi lugar, observo el desayuno que me preparo mi mujer, no llegue a probarlo, pero se tiene buena cara. Ella hizo esto especialmente para mí. Debería ir a buscarla, a saber cómo esta, fue a hacerse unos análisis acompañada por algún extraño para mí. Aunque yo se lo permití. Maldita sea.

— ¿si lo tuvieras con ella sería diferente? —pregunta curiosa, me cruzo de brazos intentando dejar de lado ese tema.

—no sigas con esto.

—sabes que es difícil de sobrellevar las cosas, Sasuke, aunque evadas el tema conmigo, tal vez con tu esposa…

—Ella no quiere un bebé —digo de la nada frunciendo el entrejo. — Ella quiere que nos conozcamos más el uno al otro, fue lo que dijo cuando teníamos un año de casados, tuvo un falso embarazo, estaba algo sorprendido por la noticia, esperaba que fuera verdad de alguna extraña manera pero cuando nos dijeron los doctores que no era así, algo dentro de ella descanso… fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, ni ella ni yo necesitamos tener un hijo para decir que somos una familia.

—Sasuke, yo te puedo ofrecer eso y más… —su suplica es casi un susurro, no sigo con esto, tomo las llaves de mi auto avanzando hacia la salida, capta el mensaje, una vez afuera de la casa estamos a la vista de los demás vecinos, tienen la mirada curiosa sobre nosotros pero poco me importa, no les debo a ellos nada, ni una sola explicación del porqué una mujer que no es mi esposa está a solas conmigo. Conduzco tranquilo, ninguna palabra escapa de mi boca. El tráfico es terrible, es deplorable, tal vez por eso mi mujer no ha llegado a casa. Hago una mueca, ¿cuán hipócrita puedo llegar a ser? Me folle a la mujer que está sentada a unos escasos centímetros de mí y ahora pienso en mi esposa, donde estará, que hará, por qué aun no llega, es estúpido todo esto, el que ahora haga el papel de buen marido cuando sé que no lo soy, que no soy más que un maldito bastardo más, y aun así…

Escucho los pitidos de los claxons sobre nosotros, pero los ignoro, pongo en marcha el auto, llegando hasta un complejo de apartamentos. Apago el motor y pongo en neutro el auto. Me quito el cinturón de seguridad al igual que ella. La acompaño hasta adentro, sé que no debería de hacerlo, pero lo hago de igual manera, la dejo hasta su puerta donde se me vuelve hacia mí y besa mi mejilla. Y me abraza. Busca mis labios cerrando el espacio entre ambos rostros, le correspondo aunque no debería de hacerlo, nos separamos lentamente.

—Por favor… no vuelvas a hacer eterna la espera —abre la puerta y desaparece.

* * *

Dejándome con la palabra en la boca pues antes de pudiera decirle algo se adelantó a mí. Suspiro de mala gana y avanzo al elevado, en una de las esquinas antes de que pueda tomar el ascensor, veo una cabellera rubia alborotada, es mi mejor amigo, sonrió de lado, había olvidado que ese idiota vivía en el mismo complejo que mi amante. Por eso mi mujer no tenía ninguna sospecha cuando llegaba tarde a casa o sencillamente no llegaba. Le decía que por el trabajo mi mejor amigo me daba asilo en su casa. Avance un poco solo para darme cuenta de que unas manos de una mujer le sujetaban, era algo baja de estatura, haciendo que el idiota no me dejaba ver más allá, aunque alcance a vislumbrar un anillo en su dedo índice. Sonreí a lo bajo, el maldito estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, y aun así me podía juzgar todo lo que quería. Era un maldito.

—Sabes que esto pasaría tarde o temprano —dice lo suficientemente audible para que logre escuchar.

—… —algo dice la mujer pero no lo escucho, él suelta una risilla nerviosa, y la aprieta más contra él.

—no merece siquiera que sepa de esto. Él no te merece. Este "asunto" es solo mío. Y lo sabes. No es de él, esto tiene más tiempo, él o ella lleva mí…

—…—responde a lo que él solo la abraza. Quiero acercarme más a la escena pero algo sencillamente no me deja.

—Te lo he dicho siempre… para mí… —y antes de que responda me mira de reojo, su semblante es serio, es fuerte, pero no retrocedo, solamente intercambio miradas con él, veo como le susurra algo a la chica en cuestión. Vuelve a mirarme. Y muestra cierta sorpresa en el rostro que hace que gire a mirar. Pero no hay nada, cuando vuelvo a verle, la chica desaparece de sus brazos, mientras el ascensor se cierra, pero él está ahí, no fue con la mujer. Me acerco a él.

—hey —saludo algo nervioso.

— ¿Viniste a verla? —pregunto con el entrejo fruncido.

—no estoy de humor para tus estúpidas preguntas.

—o mejor dicho no lo estas porque no obtuviste lo que querías de tu amante. —suelta con agrio sentimiento.

—no estoy de humor para tus estupideces. —me giro para irme y comienzo a avanzar al mismo ascensor que tomo la misteriosa mujer.

—qué curioso, lo mismo dijo tu esposa hace un momento —susurra, haciendo que me detenga a medio camino.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —se alza de brazos haciéndose el desentendido. — Oye…

—deberías cuidarla más, Sasuke, te lo dije cuando te la presente… ella no es del tipo de persona que soportaría una traición y mucho menos por ti, eres importante para ella, deja a tus putas de lado.

—ella no es una puta. —suelto y me sorprendo de mis propias palabras al igual que él.

— ¿entonces qué es? —Arruga el entrejo más de lo que ya lo hace—, ¿Qué haces con ella? ¿Salir cogidos de la mano o besos en la mejilla? Sasuke no seas hipócrita, todos en el trabajo sabes que llevas a tu amante a lugares en donde ni siquiera tu mujer ha salido, le das el lugar que por derecho es de ella…

—no lo hago, esto es problema mío, no es algo que te deba de importar.

— ¿Qué no lo es? —Sonríe irónico— ¡Maldita sea Uchiha! ¡Tú me la quitaste! ¡Tú hiciste que ella me dejara de lado! ¡Quisiste meterme por los ojos a esa chica cuando sabias que lo único que quería era a ella! Te aprovechaste de mi amistad, de ambos, pero pagaras caro cada maldito llanto que ha hecho desde que te casaste con ella. Eso te lo puedo jurar.

No respondo, simplemente voy a la salida e intento borrar este mal sabor de boca que tengo, conduzco hasta el hospital donde trabaja mi mujer, pero al encontrarme con uno de sus subordinados me indica que ella dejo el lugar hacia más de dos horas, miro mi reloj de pulsera, era las siete de la noche. Lanzo una maldición al mismo tiempo en que camino a la salida, aunque escucho murmullos al pasar cerca de las enfermeras quienes me miran con odio, elevo una ceja a modo de cuestión pero pasó de largo de ellas, mi mujer siempre fue muy querida con las personas con las que trabajaba, en cualquier hospital en el servía, le amaban enseguida, a veces, era demasiado abrumador, cuando aún no había llegado tener nada con mi amante, había pensado mucho en el divorcio muchas veces, pensaba que era lo mejor para ambos, ella era increíble, en cualquier aspecto, era como el idiota de mi amigo decía, era perfecta, era lo que muchos deseaban, incluso después de nuestra boda, algunos de nuestros compañeros me confesaron que sentían aun algo por ella. Mi mejor amigo no había sido el único que tenía sentimientos por ella, la mitad de la facultad la querían en su cama, como algo más o simplemente como su amiga, ese fue el factor principal por el que no deje que esa incertidumbre creciera con día. Simplemente no podría pensar el que ella estuviera con otro, si dure alrededor de un año viéndola con el imbécil de mi amigo… no, la sola idea me enfermaba.

* * *

Deje los pensamientos de lado mientras conduzco hasta la entrada de nuestro hogar. Su auto estaba allí. Baje lo más rápido de este, entre, la busque con la mirada pero nada, ni un rastro de ella, no estaba en la cocina, en la sala, cuando estoy en el comedor, veo una espléndida cena laboriosa para ambos. Trago grueso, subo al segundo piso la busca en nuestra habitación, allí se encuentra. Está usando un vestido negro de tirantes sencillo, su cabello esta suelto, usa zapatillas no tan altas pero suficientes para que se vea más alta. Me acerco a ella sigiloso, la abrazo por la espalda, da un pequeño brinquillo de sorpresa pero no se inmuta más. Miro lo mismo que ella. Trago grueso. Es nuestra cama. Está hecha. Pero pareciera que algo anda mal.

— ¿sucede algo? —pregunto tratando de sonar convincentemente tranquilo.

— ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho en esta cama? —susurra con pesadez, más no respondo—, Sasuke… ¿he sido lo suficientemente buena para ti? —se gira a mirarme.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—solo respóndela ¿quieres?

—has sido más que perfecta, eres mi todo. —ella no responde, se aleja de mí, caminando a la salida. Voy detrás de ella. Observando su extraña actitud. Aunque no tengo el por qué quejarme, yo he sido peor con ella. Avanza hasta el comedor. Pero se detiene en el trayecto.

— ¿alguna vez no se te venido a la mente estar con otra persona? —arrugo el entrejo, ¿Qué carajos sucedía aquí?

—Ni por un momento —digo aunque los únicos que sabemos que no es así eres tú que está leyendo mi historia y yo que la viví para mi desdicha. — ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Sasuke —solloza mi nombre, camina a mí y me abraza con necesidad, se acomoda en mi pecho cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto esta vez con incertidumbre en mi tono de voz.

—Sucede tanto y a la vez nada —me dice pero hora es imposible para mí no preocuparme más.

—Explícate —niega.

—no, primero comamos, me muero de hambre… —me dice con una sonrisa secándose las lágrimas que había derramado ya. Se aleja de mí pero le detengo, tocando su muñeca, sintiendo una descarga por todo mi cuerpo por su simple tacto.

—oye… cualquier cosa que sea por la que estés pasando podemos solucionarlo.

—Te mentí —me dice pero trato que mi rostro no muestre nada—, si estaba algo enferma, Sasuke, he estado sintiéndome mareada y con nauseas cada mañana, quería que me ayudaras pero cada vez que despertaba ya te habías ido. Me siento fatigada, y soñolienta todo el día, las enfermeras en el hospital se dieron cuenta de ello y tomaron una muestra de mi sangre el día que done al banco de sangre. Tenían sospechas de lo que podría ser pero…

— ¿Pero? —insistí.

—hoy volví a hacerme unos análisis porque el primero arrojo algo que no debía ser Sasuke, no fui a uno, fui a seis hospitales. Las muestras de sangre… —se detuvo, sus mejillas se pusieron pálidas de un momento a otro, le ayude a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de ella. — dijimos que esperaríamos, que todo sería mejor si nos dábamos tiempo para nosotros pero…

— ¡Maldita sea… dime que es lo que ocurre!

— ¡estoy embarazada! —estallo en un mar de lágrimas en cuanto lo soltó, se abrazó a si misma mientras me alejaba poco a poco de ella, la sola noticia había sido como un balde de agua fría para mis sentidos, ella estaba embarazada, tendríamos un hijo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de que ella se levantara de su asiento y me dejara solo.

* * *

Era irónico que fuéramos a tener un bebé, era irónico que hasta hacia nada había considerado incluso el divorcio nuevamente pues la culpa cada vez era más difícil de sobrellevar. Ella me daría finalmente lo que nos uniría toda una vida, incluso después de que alguno de nosotros muriéramos. Ella me daría lo que una vez me había planteado cuando destrozaron aquel anhelo justo de ver el resultado negativo. Esa vez lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Verla a ella embarazada, pero, ahora… simplemente la sola idea me asustaba. Había hecho una cena especial para darme la noticia o al menos hacer menos terrible el golpe. Me levante de mi asiento, subiendo al inmediato. Necesitaba saber, la busque en nuestra alcoba pero no estaba allí, Salí a la terraza donde estaba ella sentada en una de las sillas de madera. Me acerque tratando de mantenerme sereno.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunte.

—dos meses y medio —respondió con el vacío en sus ojos.

—Gracias —se volvió a mí conservando esa frialdad en su mirada.

—no entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

—tendrá un bebé Sasuke, se supone que esperaríamos más tiempo, te juro que me he cuidado lo suficiente yo…

—Oye —le detengo, colocando mis manos en su vientre, algo cálido broto en mi pecho. Tendría un hijo. Tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba. —no es una mala noticia y no estoy enojado por ello, es lo mejor que has podido darme. —me abrazo ligeramente.

* * *

Cenamos lo suficiente para que ella quedara satisfecha, la cargue hasta nuestra cama cuando me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida cuando fui por un champagne para celebrar, se veía hermosa, ella era amorosa, increíble, tierna, definitivamente sería la mejor madre que mi hijo o hija podría tener. Salí a la terraza nuevamente, marque un número muy bien conocido por mí. Tras dos timbres escuche su voz.

—Sasuke —susurro con sorpresa.

—Se acabó… —no hubo respuesta. — tenías razón, solo me imagino una vida con ella.

— ¿por qué…?

—está embarazada, dos meses y medio… lo siento. —se escuchó un leve quejido y después silencio y finalmente un ensordecedor llanto. Esa fue la señal que necesitaba para saber que debía colgar y así lo hice. Me gire para adentrarme, solo para ver a mi esposa sujetando una frazada alrededor de su cuerpo. Sentí que mis sentidos se murieron lentamente al igual que un escalofrió me trajo a la realidad. — ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

—no quiero dormir en esa cama —me dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Está sucia —susurro. Aunque no comprendí su significado—, dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes, si no te molesta, quiero estar sola, Sasuke. —no quedo más de otra que asentir, ella parecía distante, incluso algo rota, pude notar en su tono de voz algo quebrado, era como si una vez que la deje en la alcoba hubiera empezado a llorar. Arrugue el entrejo sentándome en el piso. Era agobiante el verla así. Pero no podía hacer más. Ya había terminado mi relación con mi amante… solo esperaba redimir el daño que había hecho. Solo… que jamás imagine que el solo decirle aquello, me hubiera dejado vació. quisiera despedirme de ella, quisiera decirle gracias por todo, pero eso sería el como, ella fue solo un juguete en mi vida. Mi mujer esta en cinta, es lo unico que debe de preocuparme, te puedo estar escuchando decir. Pero entiende... Jamás creí que esto pasaría, jamás creí que perdería a una de ellas, aunque en cierto sentido. Las he perdido a ambas. 

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, en estos momento comenzaré a trabajar con uno de mis trabajos más recientes, no les diré cuál ya que no quiero quedarles mal. Espero que me comprendan, se les agradece mucho el que me hayan leído. Espero que pueda decirme que fue lo que les agrado y no. Recuerden que estan en completa confianza de decirme.

¿Reviews?

Los quiere y adora: CiinDii


End file.
